Scanning is the process of identifying existing wireless local area networks (WLANs). A WLAN client device may implement a scanning pattern, which comprises scan sessions and intervals that separate these scan sessions. In between the scan sessions, the WLAN client device may conserve power by deactivating parts of its WLAN interface, for example a radio and/or a controller. The duration of the intervals between successive scan sessions is typically increased until it reaches an upper limit. The same scanning pattern is used by the WLAN client device regardless of its location or the number of WLAN networks nearby. For example, if the user of the WLAN client device happens to be in a small town, camping, hiking, or simply in a location where there are no WLAN networks, then scanning for WLANs is performed just as frequently as when the user happens to be in a location with plentiful WLAN coverage.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.